<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magnetic North 地磁北极 by Kidolle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153632">Magnetic North 地磁北极</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/Kidolle'>Kidolle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/Kidolle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>秘密帝国之后，Tony加入了Steve的悔恨公路旅行，这趟公路旅行最终充满争执和性爱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Only a Thread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth">msermesth</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Tony咬了一口泡过黄油的小麦面包，咬在了有点焦的那一侧，并努力让自己咽下去。那一小块面包黏在了喉咙里，他的胃几乎是立刻想要抗议，但Tony还是试着把它咽了下去，克服了自己再也不想吃任何东西的想法，专注于他的身体需要食物这一事实上。Steve在看着他——他的视线几乎能在Tony身上烧出个洞，但他一句话也没说。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tony的盘子里剩了一大半的食物，他确定自己绝对吃不完了。十分钟前点单的时候，一顿丰盛的早餐听着比Alinea的一个晚上要好太多了，以至于他忽视了自己已经好几个月没有吃过任何东西这件事了。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“你觉得如何？” Steve问他的语气就好像在问Tony早餐的味道如何，而不是为什么Tony如此明显的尝试不要把所有东西都吐出来。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tony试着想了一个最保险的答案，他最终回答了一句“不错。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Steve并不相信，但他仁慈地放过了他，回去解决他自己的鸡蛋，培根和土豆煎饼。Tony努力又吃了一口食物，幸运的是这次容易了一点。这顿饭吃的很慢，Tony在吃饭时一直分心听身后电视上的晨间新闻或是看外面路上的汽车，但他一直有用余光观察Steve。<br/><br/><br/>他没法把话说得更好听点——Steve看起来一团糟。至少他现在是干净的，头发也没有像今早Tony第一次见到他的时候那样乱糟糟的。但这也不能掩盖他的衣服破破烂烂的这一事实，他的皮夹克看着被洗了太多次，而他脸上的表情让Tony觉得那是一个他还没决定好要不要听的故事。倒不是说Tony不知道九头蛇那件事，或者说他不知道Steve会躲在中西部小镇里的原因，但知道这些并没有让他准备好面对一个失败、破碎的Steve。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“你最近怎么样？”Tony这么问，心里知道无论他问多少次，他都不会得到答案。问Steve拒绝回答的问题是他能做到的最低限度的事，他不确定除此以外他还能做什么。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“你应该去看医生，”Steve回答说，仿佛他根本没有听到这个问题。“Hank McCoy或者其他了解你身体的人。”Steve说“身体”这两个字的样子就好像是他在说某种异物，而不是这具离他几英尺远的躯体，仿佛现在的情况让他太过困惑，让他只能通过冷漠来应对。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tony大声的笑了一声来放大其中的讽刺效果，试图为自己辩护。“Steve，我不需要医生。”我需要一名工程师，他想道。“而且Hank不是医生。Reed可以，但是......呃。也许Pym可以，但如果可以的话，我不希望他在我一英里以内的地方。Victor—— ”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Steve扬起眉毛。“你说Doom？”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“他现在是个好人了。你有没有听说吗？”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“那你现在为什么没和他在一块？”Tony真的无法确定Steve的这个问题到底是想问什么。他觉得甚至Steve也不知道自己到底想不想要要Tony在周围晃悠。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“又不是说他是个好人我就能信任他了，”Tony说了谎，因为事实是——你是我想到的第一件事，其他所有事情和你相比都只是背景噪音。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Steve咕哝了一声，Tony也不确定那代表了什么。试图读懂现在的Steve就像在读一本书，能看懂这本书里的每一个单词，却不明白这本书用什么语言写成。“我只是担心，”Steve说，看了看Tony的咖啡。“你还没喝你的咖啡。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tony尝试着把杯子举到到嘴边，尝了一口现在已经变得不冷不热的液体; 就像十分钟前一样，它让他的胃一阵扭曲。Steve眯起眼睛，他的眼睛和蹙起的额头都写着怀疑和不赞同。“我猜我戒掉了这个习惯？”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Steve点点头，并不代表他真的接受了Tony的说辞，但他也没有进一步追问，自从他们坐在这家餐馆里后他们就一直在重复这样效果的对话。<br/><br/><br/><br/>”所以，你昨晚似乎过得不错....？”Tony尝试着开口，因为他真的很好奇今早他看到的Steve的状态。毕竟能让一个人早上四点走回家，丢了一只袜子，闻着像汗水和性的理由可真是没有多少。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“你想知道什么？”Steve问道，就好像任何关于他自己和他的生活的事都如此毫无价值，所以他完全不介意把它们全部交给他。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tony没有料到这种回应。Steve本是属于软硬不吃的那种人。于是Tony给自己做了足够的心理建设，尽可能地戴上他最面无表情那张脸，问：“她叫什么？”<br/><br/><br/><br/>女服务员停下来填满Steve的咖啡，但Tony只觉得Steve会借这个机会避免回答问题。他坐在餐厅的塑料凳子上调整姿势，想着Steve会用什么方法来拒绝回答这个问题。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Steve挠了挠头。“Mike，”他说，仿佛他并不能完全确定是这个人。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Mike，”Tony重复了一遍，他太过茫然以至于无法提出问题。Steve似乎对Tony的反应完全不感兴趣，他的视线回到了窗外。“你是怎么认识....Mike的？”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“街上的酒吧。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“呃”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tony还没有说别的，Steve就补充说，“我不会再见他了。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“好吧。” 我没必要知道那个，Tony心想，毕竟他学会能够应对Steve恋爱生活的唯一方式就是保持一无所知。Tony想不通自己为什么总是这样做：他嘲笑讽刺Steve的感情生活就像是抓挠已经结痂了的创口，但伤口流血时他仍会感到惊讶。令Tony感到沮丧的是，他其实想要那种他们可以随便谈论性和爱的关系，而现在，似乎Steve唯一愿意坦白的是一夜情。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“那能让我感觉好受点儿，”Steve继续说道。他仍然看着窗外，但很明显不是因为外面有什么东西引起了他的注意，他只是想避免直视Tony。“和别人在一起...能让我感觉好点儿。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>应该能有个合适的回应，聪明又诙谐的那种，可以引导着让这个对话变得更舒服点，但Tony不知道该怎么回答。“为什么？” 他的声音有些嘶哑。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Steve转过身来，背对窗外早晨的阳光，咕咕噜噜的喝完了咖啡。“可能是因为那能让我暂时忘记一切。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>那一瞬间，Tony决心他要摧毁一切导致Steve说出这句话的东西。<br/><br/><br/><br/>他该向前抓住Steve的手吗？去告诉他一切都会好的，敦促他继续前进？Tony不知道自己还能做什么，除了看着Steve吃饭，以及逼迫自己至少吞下足够的食物（至少他在尝试了）。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Steve差不多要吃完的时候整个人变得紧张，他从外套口袋里掏出几张二十美元的钞票。“我要出去走走，”他说，就好像是特地解释给他听，然后把钱放在桌子上。Tony看着他迅速的拉开双层玻璃门走了出去，就在那一刻他同时也在电视上看到了他。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tony之前并没有真正看过它，但现在它简直是在他面前显摆，他很高兴自己能度过几天不需要看九头蛇统治下的美国的日子。晨间新闻正在播放拉斯维加斯的残骸，但每隔一段时间他们就会切断Steve的镜头，将画面换成全绿色，以此抗议随处可见的九头蛇红色横幅。这种效果简直......超现实。<br/><br/><br/><br/>或许用"恶心"这个词来形容会更好。<br/><br/><br/><br/>电视上的Steve看起来像极了刚刚坐在Tony对面的男人：同样金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，方形的下巴。尽管有同样的长相，真实的他们却是如此不同。Tony看向窗外，Steve正无视寒风站在那里，从口袋里掏出一支香烟。他回头看向电视，他甚至不需要会读唇语就知道电视上那个Steve在讨论“非人道威胁”。<br/><br/><br/><br/>那一瞬间Tony明白了一切。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tony将视线从电视屏幕上剥离，再次看向窗外Steve的背影; 他看不到Steve的正面，只能看到他的肩膀随着抽烟时的每次吸气微微起伏。至少现在他在这里，Tony想，他会变好的。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tony往Steve放在桌上的那堆钱里又扔了二十块钱，他想着这么多应该够结账了，走出门的时候他扔掉了自己的外套。不管是门上铃铛叮叮当当的响，还是门被风吹得砰地关上时，Steve都没有动弹，但当Tony走到他身边时，他站起了身。<br/><br/><br/><br/>汽车在他们面前的高速公路上驶过，但Tony知道Steve没在看。“我们不用谈这件事。”Tony告诉他。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Steve停顿了一会，仿佛在掂量词句，然后回答说：“我没说......”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“我知道。但如果你不想谈，我们就不聊这个。好吧？”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tony站在那里，等待Steve说点什么，但只有高速公路的声音回应了他。他从骨头里觉得冷，不知怎的，这让他膝盖发软甚至头疼，但是从Steve燃着的香烟飘出的一缕烟气充满了他的鼻腔，让他觉得温暖了起来。“能给我来一根吗？”他问Steve，同时伸出手探向他知道的Steve放烟的那个口袋。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Steve看着他，摇了摇头。“不。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“不？”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“你身体还没有恢复，”Steve解释道。那一刻他看向Tony的神情仿佛是有一缕阳光穿过云层，但这缕阳光很快又被阴云遮住，仿佛从没有出现过。他没有微笑，但他的不赞成里有些东西就像是在微笑了。今天以来的第一次，Tony感觉到Steve，他的Steve，还在这。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“好吧，老爹，”他开玩笑说，感觉自己不那么冷了。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Steve走向他的自行车，但Tony能看到他无奈摇头的方式。<br/><br/><br/><br/>仿佛只有一根细线还勉强能将面前的这个男人和Tony记忆中的Steve联系在一起，而Tony发誓要紧紧抓住这根线。 <br/><br/><br/><br/>--<br/><br/>         <br/><br/>Tony坐在摩托车上，从背后抱着Steve，他之前没想到他们走得这么匆忙，一到旅馆就得重新上路。Steve从他们跨过旅馆房间的门槛时就开始从地板上捡衣服。在此之前这个房间看上去像是属于一个冷漠的青少年，很快它就拥有了一张完美的床和一个擦洗过的浴缸。Steve显然是个不留痕迹的行家。Tony坐在角落里一张破旧的椅子上，看着Steve把所有东西都扔进背包之后走出去倒垃圾。Steve总是考虑的这么细致，在这一切发生的时候，Tony这么想着。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“行了，就这些，”Steve说，在他们到这个旅馆15分钟后，Steve就已经收拾好了一切。最终他还是转过身来对上Tony的视线，问他说：“我们去哪？”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tony耸耸肩。他不太确定在中西部上游的冬天能做什么。尽管他很肯定打猎不算什么难题，几秒钟内他肯定能处理冰上捕鱼，但现在他对什么都不太确定。目前的Tony只是嫉妒地盯着Steve的床。他太累了。“往北走？”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Steve点了点头，没有提出任何异议，走出了门。那扇门几乎是要关上了，但Steve显然是意识到了这一点，因为在门彻底关上之前，他折回一步压着门把把门撑开，而Tony正试图蹒跚出去，尽全力在放下一只脚之后抬起另一只脚。他绝对不会让Steve抱着他走到摩托车停的地方，当然也不需要Steve把他抬到座位的上。“你抓得住吗？”Steve问，而Tony尽可能挑衅地用胳膊搂住Steve的腰。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“我会没事的，”Tony稍微有些气喘。Steve看上去想争辩两句，但Tony很肯定Steve也知道如果对这个纠缠不休，问题会火速激化，所以他最终没有说什么，只是把头盔和手套交给Tony，然后在座位上调整了一个比较完美的姿势。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“离开镇子之前得给你买一些真正的外套，”他说，但没有转过身去看Tony。尽管Steve看不见，Tony还是翻了个白眼，“我不是说这个。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Steve熟练的发动了引擎，摩托车发出了那种老手才会弄出来的声响。五分钟后，他们溜进了一个几乎空无一人的K-Mart停车场。找到合适的秋衣、毛衣和厚大衣的搭配需要半个小时，当找到合适的衣服之后，Steve给收银员付钱，而Tony在一间满是漂白剂味的小浴室里换衣服。有那么一两次他几乎被自己的脚绊倒，因为他试着抬腿想套上沉重的羊毛袜，但最后他还是设法保全尊严的离开了浴室。<br/><br/><br/><br/>这一切都让他觉得热，尽管这一次的冷空气感觉更加强势了，但少了很多大风。Steve跟在他身后，看起来在思考，但显然并不打算分享自己在想什么，与此同时把他们买来的其他袜子和衬衫塞进自己的包里。至少现在他看起来不那么压抑了，仿佛可能看着Tony冻僵这个念头足以让他扛在肩上的担子再重50磅。他们几乎是同时跨上了摩托车，但互相什么也没说，Tony在Steve旋转车把发动引擎的时候抓紧了他。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tony确信自己不该这样，但他实在太累了，已经到了无法保持头脑清醒的地步。最终他脑袋靠在Steve的肩胛骨之间，脸颊紧贴着他的皮衣，闭上了眼睛。从这个位置，他看着风景从连锁餐厅变为树木茂密的地区，然后变为农场，然后又变回来。这让他想起自己在俄克拉荷马州醒来时失去了记忆，又重新开始。路上的动物稍微有点不同，道路上点缀着更多的栅栏，但Tony试着在这些变化又相似的场景中找到了一些安慰。他需要一些东西来支撑自己，一些有形的，真实的东西。<br/><br/><br/><br/>他紧紧搂着Steve，Steve超乎常人的体脂率抱起来像一根石柱。或许除了他的微笑之外，Steve的容貌也从没有任何柔软的地方。甚至是他穿的衣服也没有增加多少可以压扁的体积。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Steve把目光从路上移开，试图转过身来看着Tony，但很大程度上没能成功。他一定看到Tony垂着眼睛的样子了——他肯定能感觉到Tony一直在调整姿势让自己不至于掉下去——那50磅又回到了他的肩膀上；Tony能透过外套感觉到他绷紧了身体。Tony尽可能挤出一个微笑，尽管他知道那很虚弱，而Steve转向道路，并加快速度。<br/><br/><br/><br/>十五分钟后，他们在高速公路边上看到一家汽车旅馆，Steve向右急转弯拐进了停车场，差点把Tony从摩托车上摔下来。Tony想知道这个旅馆在这的存在意义是什么，鉴于它离湖边很远，也许总会有人要路过住在这里的。Steve不得不把他扶下摩托车，Tony终于接受了他可能没有精力能继续今天的旅途这一事实。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“晚上好，先生们，” 一位中年妇女向他们打招呼，她留着成束的漂过的头发，Tony确信这是她人性冷漠的表现。她衣服的姓名牌上写着“Marcia”。“你们是要住一整晚呢还是只待几个小时？”Steve看了Tony一眼，无声地问他需要多少时间，然后转身等待Tony的回答。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“请给我整晚。”<br/><br/>Marcia摇摇头，做了一个看似检查数据库的动作。“嗯……我们只剩下一个房间了。它有两张床，不是一张。这会是个问题吗？”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“哦，谢天谢地，”Tony听到这句话，心里松了一口气。他之前都没意识到他们可能不得不共用一张床，他为他们不必为此进入“你误会了，我们不是那种关系”的表演阶段而庆幸。Tony也不确定他是否能处理好只有一张床必然会导向的结果：他们两个人都会睡在床的最边上，而Tony要尽最大努力压下内心那种不舒服的懊悔。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Marcia也松了一口气，很快为他们办理了登记入住。Steve用现金支付，以最简洁的方式客套两句结束了对话，拿走了房间的钥匙。<br/><br/>“你知道她在撒谎，”Steve出门去车上取行李时对Tony说，丝毫没有费心压低音量好让到Marcia听不见。<br/><br/>“我知道，”Tony同意说，确定的好像他亲眼见到了酒店的预订系统数据库一样。<br/><br/><br/><br/>他们花了几分钟才找到房间的确切位置，Tony很庆幸房间在一楼，因为每多走一步都让他感觉自己的步伐越来越沉。当他们终于打开门，房间里的霉味扑面而来时，他从没这么高兴看到床过。他脸朝下的倒在了离自己更近的那张床上，他打算要坐起来穿上更舒服的衣服睡觉，但目前他只是躺在那。Steve可以做他需要做的任何事，但Tony只听到他洗了脸并解开了包。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“快睡着了？”Steve问他，坐在Tony边上的床上，便宜的床垫陷了下去，Tony也随着床垫的下沉朝Steve坐的位置偏移了一点。<br/><br/>“没有，”Tony说，但他知道，显然他即将睡着甚至会可能打鼾，只是个时间问题。Steve隔着外套轻轻拍了拍他的背。他站起身，尝试着把外套从Tony身上扯下来，Tony毫无力气的配合他，任他摆布，但除此之外他也帮不上什么别的了。“你在干什么？” Tony咕哝着问道，他太累了，所以也根本不在乎Steve会回答什么。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“你不能就这么睡觉，”Steve解释说，把外套叠起来，轻轻地放在他们旁边的床上。他把Tony的靴子脱了，Tony还保持着原来脸朝下的姿势躺在床上，由其他人给自己脱鞋这件事让他觉得脆弱。另一只靴子也被脱下时Tony发出了一声叹息。Steve把两只靴子放在靠窗的地方。“袜子要脱吗？”Tony点了点头，其实也就是把脸在床单上蹭了几下。Steve脱掉了他的袜子时一阵冷风袭上了他的赤脚，他扭了扭自己的脚趾，想真实感受一下自己的袜子不在了这件事。“裤子？”Steve听上去对这个问题并没有多少不确定，一阵奇怪的不舒服感爬上了Tony的脊柱。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“嗯唔……” Tony咕哝着，他还穿了秋裤，又不是说他会变得全裸还是怎么的。Steve很精确地脱下牛仔裤，并且不知怎的做到了不碰Tony身上任何可能会让这整个接触显得奇怪的地方。牛仔裤应该是被放在了另一张床上，比起注意力涣散的余光视角，Tony能从Steve移动的声音中分辨出更多的东西。他撑起自己以便能滑到有点粗糙的被子和床单之间，但在过去的十分钟里，他的肌肉失去了大部分的力气，最终他只能随着“砰”的一声倒回到床上，这比以往都更没有尊严。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Steve听到了那一声，帮着把Tony翻了过来。“我的英雄，”Tony低声说，这本应是一句讽刺，但听起来危险的接近现实。然而Steve的脸上没有任何变化，看不出这句话对他是否有什么影响。 <br/><br/><br/><br/>这很尴尬，Steve在把Tony放下之前，设法把他抱了起来并把把毯子折叠起来。“这样行吗？”Steve一边问一边重新调整毯子和枕头。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“你不必这样做的…”Tony说，这甚至都不是一个真正的答案。他该为自己疲惫的程度感到害怕的，但这几乎不算什么。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Tony，”Steve开口，听起来有点生气，“你需要一个医生，而这是我唯一能做的。”Tony没来得及回答就陷入了睡眠，并在睡着前那一刻希望自己醒来时还在这家汽车旅馆里。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Steve打开汽车旅馆房间的门，故意扭动摇晃的门把手，他利用他所有的超级士兵的听觉能力来留心可能存在的意外情况。他能清楚的透过墙壁加热器嗡嗡响的噪音听到Tony平稳的呼吸声。他走向前台本是想找一副牌，结果花了半个小时帮别人启动汽车，但不论如何，Tony仍然在那里，睡在床上，在经历了这一切之后依旧安全，这件事让Steve安心许多。Steve不知道他在期待什么，但不论那是什么，都不能消除自从Tony那天早上出现以来他胃里的不安定感。<br/><br/><br/><br/>过去的几个小时里Tony一直在睡，刚开始的两个小时里Steve睡在另一张床上盯着天花板。当他发现自己思绪试图飘回到昨晚他做过的那个梦时，他走到门外去抽烟。他记不清那个梦里究竟是什么了，就和他今早刚醒来时一样，但醒了之后他就不断的感到眼前的场景似曾相识，而坐在一个睡着了且脆弱的Tony一旁只会让他不断地把那个梦拼凑完整。<br/><br/><br/><br/>他盘腿坐回了他的床上——考虑到Tony在另一张床上睡得很熟，这张床显然是他的了，然后拿出一包牌。Tony的胸部缓缓上下起伏，Steve用眼睛的余光注意着他，手里开始洗牌，玩着纸牌游戏。Tony的体型变小了一些，这样看上去他的呼吸显得很微弱。在他玩了半场牌的时间里，Steve绞尽脑汁，试图明白他到底想记住什么，当他看着Tony的时候这样熟睡并且如此的…如此的信任他。Steve的大脑未经询问就提供了阻断Tony气管所需的确切压力，作为对此的回应，他的手抽动了一下，而他带着内疚的恐惧注视着它。<br/><br/><br/><br/>这里不安全，如今Steve身边的任何地方都不安全。Tony不得不带着他的信任和友谊出现在汽车旅馆的房间，而Steve所拥有的只有懊悔、恐惧和对自己的厌恶。<br/><br/><br/><br/>他们之间发生过太多事了。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Steve把卡片扔到房间的另一头，他几乎是立刻意识到这是一个糟糕的主意。“Steve？“Tony对着枕头咕哝着。“你没事吧？”<br/><br/>“我很好，”Steve说。“回去接着睡。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>但是Tony已经把自己从床上撑起来了。“不，已经睡得太久了。”至少他看起来好多了。Steve在心里默默记下他们要经常停下来，这样Tony可以在需要的时候得到睡眠，而不是等到他真正提出要求的时候。他想到Tony可能会从他的摩托车后座跌落的场景，这个让Steve为之一颤。他不会让这种事发生的。“你在干什么？” Tony问，他看到床罩上满是乱七八糟的卡片，少数的卡片散落在墙角附近的地毯上。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“纸牌接龙，”Steve解释道，拿起纸牌整理了一下。<br/><br/>“你可以在手机或电脑上玩。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Steve不会告诉Tony他把手机扔进了密歇根湖。“我知道。” 他洗牌，用他父亲曾经教过他的洗牌技术。他记得他花了几个月的时间才做到和他父亲一样好，但他终于学会了的时候父亲已经不在家了。“这样更有趣。” 这样更真实，他在心里提醒自己。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Hmmmmm——” Tony咕哝了一声，显然不同意Steve的说法，但也没有提出反对。他坐在床上，对着Steve，伸手从Steve手里抢牌。<br/><br/>在看着Tony用自己的方式洗牌时，Steve试着让自己不要离Tony太近，他想知道是谁教的他这种洗牌方法。“你感觉怎么样？”<br/><br/>“很好。”<br/><br/>“Hmmmmm——” Steve也不相信他。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tony对Steve如此明显的态度翻了个白眼，他站起来把纸牌放在两张床中间的床头桌上，然后把做了一个拉伸的动作，把胳膊高高举过头顶。他的衬衫翘了起来，Steve看到了他苍白的皮肤，同时也看出来在过去的几个月里他没有吃过多少真正的食物。“我们应该吃点东西，”他说，尽量让这句话听起来很随意。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tony先是转去另一边接着伸展动作，让四肢显得有些无力地垂下，之后才回答Steve，“你饿了吗？”他问。<br/><br/>Steve想了想，然后诚实地回答。“不饿。”<br/><br/>“嗯，我也还不饿。”他抓住脚踝，伸展他的股四头肌，环顾旅馆房间寻找某种他显然看不到的东西。“我猜这个地方没有健身房。”<br/><br/>“如果它有，我才会感到吃惊。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“既然这样，帮我个忙？”Tony换了一条腿拉伸，单脚跳着猛冲到Steve跟前。Steve设法抓住他的肩膀，轻轻地把他扶正，但即使Tony现在就在这，就坐在Steve的对面，有可能失去他的恐惧和痛苦依然盘绕在Steve心里。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“我能做什么？“Steve问。他看着Tony憔悴病态的面容，感到非常无助。Steve愿意不计一切的帮助他，但他的大脑一直提醒他Tony躺在维生舱里一动不动又脆弱的样子，Tony为自己建造维生舱来保护自己免受世界上其他恶棍的伤害，但他建那个的时候不可能知道他还需要保护自己免受Steve的伤害。他是那么含蓄的信任和尊重Steve，而Steve——他大脑中幸存的来自另一个自己的记忆告诉他——只想看着Tony在自己的手下崩溃。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tony微不可察的笑了一下，仿佛Steve试着帮助他这个想法比起宽慰，更多让他感到悲伤。“我想我需要一点时间，还需要动一动，现在每次我站起来都有点头晕。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Steve看了一眼Tony和他萎缩的肌肉。Tony需要重新获得力量，而这是Steve所熟悉的。“我想这我可以帮上忙。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“我们可以来拳击训练，”Steve刚说完Tony就迅速的接上了话，他一下子显得很有精神，在此之前他都没有显得这么有精神过。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“你确定吗？”Steve对此完全不确定，他甚至都不需要试就知道自己可以轻易摧毁Tony。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“这是种不错的锻炼，而且我知道你会对我手下留情的。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>信任，又是信任，Steve觉得自己的心脏停跳了那么一下。他真希望自己能配上这份信任。“好吧，不过不会太久。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“当然，只稍微练一会，能提起我的食欲就可以。”Tony站起来，穿上牛仔裤和鞋子，走到旅馆房间的前面，那里的空间最大。Steve点点头，跟着他走到房间前面，在心里为Tony可能愿意吃东西而高兴。他仔细研究房间结构，试图预测Tony可能摔倒和受伤的所有方式。如果他们能有真正的垫子和器材，而不是他们脚下那块又薄又脏的地毯就好了。“准备好了吗，老人？”Tony开玩笑说。<br/><br/><br/><br/>这很好，这是Steve想听到的。他没有用言语回答，但他屈膝举起双手，摆出明显的战斗姿态。Tony模仿着他的姿势，Steve很高兴地注意到Tony看起来很舒服。“试着打我，”Steve告诉他。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“求之不得，”Tony开玩笑说，他快速向前打出了一个三连击，最后一拳时，他把所有的重量都放在左腿上。Steve很容易就用手掌接住了Tony的攻击，Tony迅速回到了原来的位置。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“再来一次。”<br/><br/>Tony也试着做了同样的动作，不过这次他先出了右脚，Steve慢了半步动作，好让Tony能在被他拦下之前把动作完整的做完。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“再来一次。”<br/><br/>这次是一记上勾拳，Tony不得不慢慢弯腰才能打出这个，但Steve很难躲开。他后退一步，好让Tony不至于因在这一拳上用力过猛而向前摔倒。总的来说，Steve认为他的技术很好，但在力道的使用和出击速度方面还不够稳定。但这都是可以解决的问题，一段时间后Tony会解决这些的。这个想法令人振奋。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“再来一次。”<br/><br/>这次是一个后手直拳，通过后脚蹬地而不是前脚。Steve没有多想就截下了它。“哦拜托，”Tony说。“至少让我得一分。”因为他们进行的这些小锻炼他现在喘着气，甚至看起来有些站不稳。<br/><br/><br/><br/>他在开玩笑，Steve知道这一点，因为即使Tony对于和Steve练拳击这件事感到愉快，他也不会想要Steve为此放水。<br/><br/><br/><br/>但是，这个想法牢牢抓住了Steve。他眨了几下眼睛，就好像每过一秒就会有新的东西粘在眼睛上。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tony可以打他，这样他就能感受到疼痛带来的净化效果。这不会解决任何问题，但至少他能感受到别人从他那所得到的东西。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Steve放下战斗姿势，站直了。“我要给你一个自由发挥的机会，打我吧。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tony瞥了他一眼：“啊？”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“我希望你打我。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tony环顾房间，就好像房间里某处存在一个对此的解释而他遗漏了。“我不想打你。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Steve没有放弃。“我们在练拳击，Tony。这和以前没什么不同。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“是的，我不会这么做的。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“为什么？“Steve嘲弄的说。“该有人这么做的。要不是我，拉斯维加斯还会保持原样。你知道去年死了多少异人族吗？要是人们没有相信——“<br/><br/><br/><br/>“去他妈的，Steve，”Tony打断了他的话，提高了音量。“那不是你的错。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tony不明白。“其他人不知道，那都不需要是我本人。我的名声被曲解了，但如果那一开始就不存在……”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“那名声是你通过成百上千次拯救世界赢来的。那 不 是 你 的 错。“ Tony变成了防御性的姿势，就好像他以为Steve会打他。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“你知道什么？你都不在那里，而这也是我的错。” Steve说话很快，他花了点时间喘口气。“我记得的，他想让你输，而且他知道如何操纵你，你以为他从哪里学来的这些？“<br/><br/><br/><br/>“我他妈不在乎他做了什么。你永远不会那样对我。”Tony说，几乎是在大喊。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“但是我做了，Tony，你根本不明白，”Steve吼了回去，他的心跳已经完全失控了。“我在入侵危机中追捕了你。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“那是一辈子以前的事——”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“我试过要杀了你。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tony伸出双手试图缓和局势。“如果我没记错的话，当时我们都想杀了对方。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Tony，你为什么不明白？”Steve感到歇斯底里同时又不知所措。他真的希望自己能说服Tony让他明白自己罪有应得，让他看到自己犯的每一个错误，所有那些他不断重温的错误。“我把EMP放在你手里！”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“谁在乎呢，Steve？那都过去了，我们走过了那一步，” Tony说，就好像那件事什么都不是，就好像什么都不重要，但那些是Steve此刻能感受到的一切。<br/><br/><br/><br/>“不，那没有过去。” 他看向窗外。Tony帮不了他，无法帮助他，而他现在就在这里，正尝试着推开他最亲近的朋友。“因为一直以来，我都想伤害你，我知道这是不合理的。我知道这就是我对待自己所在乎事物的方式。而你，我被你迷住了，Tony。直到他出现，我才明白这一点。”Steve看着地毯，这地毯该换了。“看，他比我都更了解我自己。他知道我爱你——”<br/><br/><br/><br/>疼痛点燃了Steve的右脸，有那么几秒钟的时间里他只能感觉到这个，几秒钟之后他才意识到Tony终于给了他一拳。他把手指贴在皮肤上，感到一阵骄傲。<br/><br/><br/><br/>这一下Tony的技术非常完美。<br/><br/><br/><br/>门砰地关上了，Steve抬起头来。<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tony离开了。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Theory of Captain America and Iron Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Steve坐在床上等着。<br/><br/>他就坐在那等着，一直一直等。<br/><br/>在他终于站起来的时候抓上外套走出门时，他已经等了一个小时。寒冷向他袭来，Steve很确定如今的温度和他早上走回来相比下降了不少。<br/><br/>外面很黑，这个发现让Steve对Tony的担心又多了一层。他感到犹豫不决，其他人会抱怨这种态度，但Steve才刚对此有所体会。Tony现在独自一人，身体虚弱，完全没有准备好应对这寒冷的天气。Steve全身的每一部分都在尖叫着赶快找到他。<br/><br/>每一部分，除了知道他本质上只会进一步伤害Tony的那部分。<br/><br/>Steve骑上摩托车，驶出停车场。他往北走，因为这是他们之前没有涉及过的方向，并把目标定在他能找到的第一个提供暖气的地方。<br/><br/><br/>他最先看到的是路边的一个小酒吧，但他假装没有看到。*616铁戒酒呜呜<br/><br/><br/>第二个是麦当劳，Steve驶入几乎空无一人的停车场，这里到处都是霓虹灯，他在一个不起眼的啤酒花藤边旁下了车。起初他从窗户的另一边没看到任何东西，至少说，没看到任何熟悉的人。随后，一条宽松的裤子吸引了他的目光，他意识到他试图在找的是不同的另一个Tony，更健康的那个Tony。<br/><br/><br/>Steve重重的踏进了门，忽略了前台，而目前他也没有特别担心自己的脚步声是不是引起了人们的注意。<br/><br/><br/>但他引起了Tony的注意。他从他坐着的塑料隔间抬起头，眼睛发红，睁的大大的，满眼的不可思议；Steve太确定Tony这种表现是因为害怕还是因为惊讶。<br/>“Steve，”Tony低语，他的嗓子哑了，听起来好像他一直在哭。他看着好像生病了，没动过的鸡蛋McMuffin*被扔在一堆揉过的擦鼻涕的废纸巾里。<br/><br/>Steve站在那里，不知道如何向前一步，而站在那的每一秒都让他内心的愧疚进一步加深。 “Tony”，这是他唯一能说出口的话。<br/><br/>Tony环顾着周围的顾客，避免了正视Steve的眼睛。<br/><br/>“Tony，”Steve再次说道，反正没有任何其他人在乎他们在干什么。<br/><br/>这一声应该起了作用，因为Tony的视线最终回到了他身上，他的下颚微微收紧。 “坐下，”他往对面挪了个位置，意志坚定的要求道。<br/><br/>Steve照做了，尽管那座位有点挤，他始终正视前方，准备好接受即将要面对的任何事，不管怎样，那都是他应得的。<br/><br/>Tony向他探过身子，横跨他们面前的桌子，当Tony的手指拂过他受伤的脸颊时，Steve能透过他的手指感受到他身上尚未消弭的寒意。“我不敢相信我居然这么做了。”<br/><br/>“那是个完美的勾拳，”Steve回答道，有点无法掩饰自己语气中的骄傲。毕竟这是他教出来的。他举起手想触碰自己的脸颊，欣赏Tony的训练成果，但Tony在他们的手指可能相触之前就缩回了手。<br/><br/>“我很抱歉。” Tony吞咽了一下，缩回了探出的身子远离Steve,“我不知道我当时怎么了。”<br/><br/>我知道，Steve想着，是我说的话，你不想听到那些话。但他最后说出口的还是“没什么大不了的。”<br/><br/>“真的，Steve，我不该那样的，我甚至无法—— ”<br/><br/>“Tony，没关系，我很好。”他不知道自己还要说多少遍这句话，但他必须说到足够为止。Tony只是做了Steve一直要求他做的事，而现在Tony正忍受着痛苦，在这样寒冷的天气不穿外套的走了这么远，他虚弱到有可能在任何地方摔倒。“你还好吗？”<br/><br/>“你问我是不是还好？Steve，你才是有一个他妈的瘀伤的人。“ Tony的声音开始有些歇斯底里。<br/><br/>“在我的工作内容里，这每天都会发生，”Steve开玩笑说，多少有些勉强，试着缓解目前的紧张局势。<br/><br/>Tony盯着他看，仿佛看到了一个幽灵，这让Steve意识到这是他几个月来第一次试着讲笑话。<br/><br/>而Steve像什么事都没发生一样的继续了下去，“以及，我不是那个在个位数的天气里，只穿了件毛衣出门走了一英里的人。”<br/><br/>Tony摇了摇头，做了他们最近整天都在做的事情——他假装失败是一场胜利，并不再谈论这个话题。“我总是忘记冷起来能有多冷。”<br/><br/>“你不怎么来这里，这很正常。”Steve看着窗外，寒冷结成的霜覆盖了路上的沥青。<br/><br/>“你应该去夏威夷的，Steve，”Tony抱怨道。<br/><br/>“骑摩托车去？”<br/><br/>Tony摇了摇头，和Steve一起加大了幅度。“好的，那就墨西哥。真的，就任何暖和点的地方。你怎么来这里的？”<br/><br/>Steve想起他一直错过每一个通向芝加哥的出口坡道，他总是告诉自己，等下一个通道就进去；他还记得自己最终打电话给Sam，告诉他自己不会去拜访。“只是凑巧看到了这，虽然这有点冷。”<br/><br/>Tony不相信他，Steve也不需要Tony相信他，他只希望他不要再提起这件事。 “你知道麦当劳现在整天卖早餐吗？”Tony问道，换了个完全不同的思路来继续他们的对话。他对着黑暗的窗外挥舞着McMuffin证明着自己的观点。<br/><br/>Steve夸张的皱了一下眉，“你以前有没有吃过麦当劳？”他拿起了McMuffin。它已经冷透了，但他还是咬了一口，从早饭之后他就没吃过东西了。“你为什么要点这个？”<br/><br/>“这听上去总好过芝士汉堡。“ Tony耸了耸肩。<br/><br/>“是吗？”他又咬了一口，决定吃完这个。<br/><br/>尽管失去了他的晚餐，Tony看起来并没有不高兴，他随手拿起一张废餐巾纸擦鼻子。“我不想尝试。”<br/><br/>“你需要吃点清淡的东西，之后我们会停在哪个地方，”Steve说，但之后他意识到Tony从未说过想一直和他待着，他迅速补了两句修正之前的说法，“我们可以在去密尔沃基的路上找点吃的，那之后你可以坐航班，飞机上会有东西吃。”<br/><br/>“为什么我觉得你不会乘坐这趟航班？” Tony看着窗外，高速公路上的灯光映在他的脸上，明暗交错得像是真的有节奏的灯光在照着。如果Steve只是看着这双眼睛，他都可以假装他们是在跳舞。<br/><br/>“Tony，你需要 - ”Steve没有说完剩下的话，至少不在这里。<br/><br/>Tony站起来，开始收拾他用过的皱巴巴的餐巾纸，把它们堆到托盘上。“睡觉，我需要睡觉。为什么我们不回宾馆呢，明天你想去哪儿？”他走开了，将托盘上边的所有东西都扔进了垃圾桶，然后走向门口，没有停下来等Steve。Steve跟在他身后跑——他别无选择——发现Tony还在接着说，“我觉得我们明天应该去北边，也许该见一些当地人，当然这个不急——”<br/><br/>在Steve有机会打断他之前，他已经坐上Steve的摩托车后座了。“所以，你要留下？”Steve问道，同时被希望和失败的感觉填满。<br/><br/>“我当然要留下来了，你要是再这么问我，我就要在身上比较明显的地方纹上'如果走丢了，请把我还给Steve·Rogers'的纹身，这样你就再也不能摆脱我了。”<br/><br/>Steve设法爬过Tony面前的座位上了车。“我希望你不要这样做，我不想某天早上醒过来，发现满大人在我家门口。”<br/><br/>“那就停止问愚蠢的问题。”Tony搂住Steve的腰，与他的背部齐平。这感觉像是在寒冷中最糟糕的安慰了，但Steve还是就这样上路了，开车回到他们来这之前的地方。<br/><br/>Tony设法保持住自己没从摩托车上滑下来，并靠自己走进了旅馆的房间。然后，他确实是立刻倒在了床上。<br/><br/>“Mmmmmm......我好想你，”他对着床单咕哝。Steve几乎无法相信他在餐厅里坐在Tony对面这只是今天早上的事，感觉过去了太久。<br/><br/>不需要Tony开口，可能也不需要什么判断力，Steve帮Tony脱掉衣服，拉过毯子帮他盖上。出于某种原因，Tony由着他这么做了。他疲惫地看起来很平静，Steve甚至有些嫉妒他这种状态，为此他踢了自己一脚。“我去外面抽根烟。”<br/><br/>Tony点点头，蜷缩起来，他几乎已经睡着了。“晚安，Steve。”<br/><br/>“晚安，Tony，”Steve在走进门外的冷风前回答了他，他点燃了一支烟，从今早以来的第一次感到自己正常了一些。<br/><br/><br/>睡着很容易，醒过来就很难了，但胀满的膀胱和从满是灰尘的窗户照进来的阳光还是叫醒了Tony。他确信自己能感觉到身体的每一块肌肉；所有这些肌肉都因Tony没完成的活动而疼痛着。他感到头部沉重，就在脖子底部那个地方，并且他清楚地意识到他口渴，需要电解质。<br/><br/>他边上的那张床依然铺的很整齐，只有毯子上有一点折痕，说明有人坐过。当然，Steve不在这里，但现在打开的浴室门里散发出的温暖潮湿的空气让人感到安心，有人刚在这洗过澡——应该是Steve，而不是什么连环杀手——所以他应该还没走远。<br/><br/>就他记忆而言，Tony已经不记得他上次全身这么酸痛是什么时候了。可能是在最近几天肾上腺素的分泌提醒了他那未使用过的其他身体部分，告诉它们闲暇的日子到头了。<br/><br/>Tony不稳的在床上抬起身子，他需要让这一动作过程中所牵扯的肌肉保持直立。这花了平时两倍的时间，但最终他成功从床上爬了起来，找到了换的衣服，换下了之前穿的秋衣，没有找新袜子就直接把脚蹬进了鞋子里。<br/><br/>他打开门时，冷风铺面而来，与屋里过热的供暖形成了鲜明的对比。Steve就在那儿，丝毫不出乎Tony的意料——他靠在墙上抽烟，湿着头发，穿着皮夹克，诸如此类。他扔掉香烟，踩了两脚，随意得就像他只是个在后廊抽烟被抓到的青少年。<br/><br/>“我希望我没有吵醒你，”Steve说，在过了因为看到Tony靠自己的力量走出门的惊讶阶段之后，他的视线就飘去了停车场那边，专心盯着随便哪一点看。<br/><br/>Steve关门的力度确实有可能把Tony叫醒，但这种事一点都不重要。这几天的Steve似乎总是这样关注一些细微的小事。”那都不重要，就算你不吵醒我，我也得起床了，现在已经……”他拉长了最后一个音节，让Steve替他补上。<br/><br/>“早上七点。”<br/><br/>“嗯，早上七点了，适合起床的时间。”说实话，Tony愿意出一大笔钱，只要能让他回到屋里，缩在温暖的毯子下面睡一整天，但现在不行。“睡不着？拜托告诉我你没有一整晚都在外面抽烟。”<br/><br/>Steve拿起沥青上的烟蒂，塞到裤子口袋里，但空气里还残留着香烟的味道。Tony觉得他并不是对尼古丁上瘾，他只是想沉溺于某种对他有害的东西。这或许能解释Steve身上散发的烟味。”没，我也看了一会儿美食频道。”<br/><br/>Tony很想劝劝他。你需要睡觉，他想说，但接下来的话就会是，你需要和我谈谈，然后就会是，你应该回去。Tony甚至不愿意细想最后一条思路所导向的东西。”做了噩梦？“他问道，心里明白自己已经踩在了他们“不谈这个”协议的边缘。<br/><br/>比起真的作出回应，Steve更多的是咕哝着肯定了这个问题，感觉像是在模仿一个中年人。Tony能听到他在口袋里摆弄烟盒的声音。<br/><br/>这就是Tony能从Steve那里得到的全部回应了，但他自己也有一个噩梦，他需要说出来。”我昨晚做了个噩梦，我梦到我在Sam用来把异人族带到加拿大的地铁站下车。然后，当然，所有的灯都灭了，我必须把它修好，除了……我不能。每个人都站在周围等我弄修好这些，但因为某些原因，它就是修不好，而我是唯一一个知道电是如何工作的人。“当他醒来时，隧道里还是黑的，Tony能猜出原因。<br/><br/>Steve看着他，看起来好像试图弄明白Tony做的梦背后的意义，却错过了关于基本象征意义的课。”Tony，你不应该记得那个。当时你还在昏迷。”*<br/><br/>这也是让人困惑的原因之一了，Tony想着，”我想我一定在某个地方见过。”<br/><br/>Steve沉默了，”我不知道这会是公共知识。”<br/><br/>Tony不确定这到底是不是公共知识。他没有足够的时间来全面了解九头蛇统治下的美国的媒体报道。他知道自己并没有亲眼看到，但他确信隧道的每一个部分他都去过，他确信这一点就像确信他知道去哪能找到Steve，就像他知道汽车旅馆前台的女人讨厌他们会共用一张床这个想法，尽管她的原因和Tony自己完全不同，就像他…他就是知道。<br/><br/>意识到这一点让他越来越难假装他只是凭借非凡的直觉从而能从昏迷中苏醒。<br/><br/>“我一直在想我的妈妈，”Steve突然冒出这样一句话，打破了Tony的思维过程。“我爸，呃……他曾经把她锁在浴室里。应该是在他离开家之前。我不确定，我当时太小了，我甚至没意识到我记得那件事。”<br/><br/>Tony一动不动，寒冷依然在一点点渗入他的皮肤。Steve在刚刚过去的一分钟内说的关于他父亲的话比他在他们过去认识的所有时间中说的都要多。Tony感到自己还还没准备好，他努力想说些别的话，“Steve……”<br/><br/>“我爷爷不得不撬开门。这件事我一直记得，不是记得他离开了家，而是在那之后门再也没有关上过。大概六个月后他死了，可能有葬礼，但是……”Steve耸耸肩。<br/><br/>“我以前不知道这些事，”Tony说，因为这是事实，也是他唯一能说的。他的大脑开始把他送到一个熟悉的地方。暴力酗酒的父亲总是很相似。<br/><br/>“我只记得这些，”Steve继续说。“只记得我爷爷当时想把门从铰链上扯下来。我妈从来不哭，可能最终她还是也会原谅他，只要时间足够长，”他掏出一个打火机漫不经心的点燃，”我想我永远也不会知道了。”<br/><br/>“你想她吗？”<br/><br/>“在Kobik*的梦幻世界里时每天都在想着她。”Steve把打火机放回口袋，交叉着双臂。Tony觉得Steve很冷。”不管怎么说，我梦见我……不，他把Sharon推进监狱。”<br/><br/>“噢，”Tony说，一时说不出话来。在那一刻，他感到精疲力竭，但不仅仅是因为他破碎的身体。他感到头晕目眩，只靠一个破碎的罗盘辨别方向。疲惫使他身体愈发沉重，窜进衣服里的冷气使他发抖。<br/><br/>Steve一定是看出了他在尝试和冰冷的空气斗争，因为他脱下皮夹克，把它披在Tony的背上。“我们应该进去，”Steve一边说着一边去开门。<br/><br/>“我很好，”Tony抗议道，尽管事实是他一点也不好。但他还没有把夹克拉链拉上彻底向寒冷屈服，这是一件值得骄傲的事。在Steve身边，总会有值得骄傲的事。<br/><br/>“顺便，我真的很抱歉。”<br/><br/>Tony的头从放在胸口的地方猛地抬起。”我以为我们跳过了这个阶段——”<br/><br/>“我不该和你讲这些的。”Steve的声音听上去很遥远，好像是在对某种Tony看不到的东西说话。<br/><br/>一定存在哪个世界，在那个世界里，Tony会回答说，“不，你应该告诉我这些，” 然后他会用手指轻轻抚摸Steve的头发，把他拉进一个吻。但不是这里，这个世界有的只是灰色的天空，刺骨的寒风和粗糙的床单。在这个世界，Tony只会说，“这没什么大不了的”，并希望Steve不要继续纠结于这件事。<br/><br/>至少在这件事上，这个世界里的Steve没有继续坚持。<br/><br/>并不是Tony会认为Steve不相信他爱他。对Steve来说，这一定是一个令人欣慰的想法，即他们关系中所有好的和坏的东西的核心都有爱。把他们之间的这种感情提炼成一种简单而普遍的东西会更有帮助，比如美国队长和钢铁侠决定说的理论。<br/><br/>也许Reed就是这么做的，让最简单的答案成为正确答案。Reed一直是更好的理论家。<br/><br/>爱是一个平庸的词，和他们之间发生的一切相比。这种感情令人厌恶的违背逻辑。Tony是个实用主义者，爱给不了他任何用来工作的东西。他无法承受这份爱，至少不是当Steve认为他可以爱一个无法出席自己最好朋友葬礼的人的时候，不是在Tony总是背叛他们之间的善意的时候。<br/><br/>Tony弯腰把夹克裹在身上，它闻起来像香烟和Steve换的任何廉价除臭剂。这味道让他安心，尽管这毫无道理。<br/><br/>Steve靠在砖墙上，身上只穿了一件T恤。Tony不知道他怎么能忍受这样。“你说得对，我们应该暖和一点。”他抓住Steve的手腕，慢慢地把他拉了起来，有那么一瞬间，他们非常亲近。他只需要把他的手滑进Steve的手几英寸，然后他们的手就会握在一起。<br/><br/>但Steve甩开他的手，跟着他进了门。<br/><br/>半小时之后他们就去退房了。Steve似乎是这方面的专家，在他准备好可以上路时，Tony连衣服都还没穿好。<br/><br/><br/>他们没有在路上花很久，这让Tony感到很万幸。毕竟光是紧抓住Steve好让自己不要从摩托车后座滑落就让他精疲力竭，再加上铺面而来的寒风——尽管Steve挡在他前面——让他在路上的每一分钟都变得难以忍受。他不知道Steve是如何忍受这些的。<br/><br/><br/>好在最终Steve决定是时候停下在汽车旅馆办理入住了，免去了Tony去找词汇表达自己的四肢失去了知觉的麻烦。从旅馆的样子看上去，他们还是找到了居民区，就在他们停车前，有个路标指示着一英里以北的一个地方，那里应该有人居住。<br/><br/><br/>现在还是清晨，虽然旅馆的前台提醒他们登记时间是下午三点，她还是让他们办理入住了，为他们提供了一间有两张单人床的房间。这家汽车旅馆号称提供一种欧式早餐，这大概也是他们是唯一能拿得出手的东西了，和他们显然该淘汰的暖气片和褪色的床单比起来。<br/><br/><br/>Tony需要一个很长时间的淋浴，能挑战热水器的极限的那种。Steve一直在咕哝关于早餐的事情，但是每次他提到任何与食物有关的事情，都会让Tony反胃，所以Tony直接去了卫生间，避免了争吵。<br/><br/><br/>Tony从浴室走出来时在身后留下了一团蒸汽，Steve坐在床上，好像在仔细研究他对面墙上的什么东西。Tony尝试着找出些话题，一些俏皮话或者任何能放松Steve肩膀的紧张感的东西，但哪怕只是想想都让他筋疲力尽，所以他什么都没有说。他觉得自己只有站起来，走到外面，然后甩上门，Steve才会承认房间里还有一个自己这件事。<br/><br/><br/>Tony气呼呼地找到了他的旧衣服，把它们拽到了身上起来。这比他今天早上做起来容易，Tony不禁要赞美淋浴的恢复能力。他知道这是暂时的，他又不是不知道自己的身体经历过什么。从科学原理上来说，他非常清楚自己的肌肉为什么会变得这么没用，但这不代表他就会高高兴兴接受这个现实或者怎么的。<br/><br/><br/>所以如果他在离开旅馆房间时“砰”地甩上了门，他真的不是故意的。只是他经过休息之后恢复了一些力气。但是Steve站到了门旁边，在Tony这样做的时候看着他，所以这么做是值得的。Tony没有告诉Steve他要做什么，他径直走到摩托车旁坐在了前面，因此Steve只能坐在他后面的位置。他不知道Steve有没有对着他的后背微笑，他希望有，至少Steve还是从背后抱住了他。<br/><br/><br/>这甚至不能算是一段车程，考虑到他们到市中心地区的时间如此之短，尽管这个“市中心”和Tony所理解的那种完全不同。Tony把摩托车停在一家小礼品卡店的门口，稍微研究了一下他们有可能会参观的两个街区。他立刻就发现了一个小餐馆，那家店看上去可以满足Steve的胃口，并且有一个足够大的窗户，这样Tony可以一边看着外边，一边把食物堆在盘子里。<br/><br/><br/>“这是个不错的小镇，”Tony说，因为这听上去像是一般人会说的话。实际上他对城镇唯一的比较基准是布罗克斯顿。<br/><br/><br/>“还行。”Steve只是安静的跟着Tony在人行道上走。<br/><br/><br/>“拜托，Steve，他们甚至有小旗子和那种过去的街灯！”他提到最后那个只是想惹Steve不高兴，这样他也许会花时间解释这个城市模仿过去的尝试有多么不准确。“我以为你会欣赏美国的魅力。”其实Tony现在最欣赏的是他自己能很轻松的独立行走，但不知道为什么，这件事带来的满足感很快的消散在其他的事情里。<br/><br/><br/>Tony打开门让他们进去时，Steve咕哝了一声。餐厅里扑面而来一股培根的味道，没有让Tony想吐，尽管也没有让他觉得饿，但也算是一种进步了。<br/><br/><br/>“嗯，你想来点什么？”Tony看着Steve的眼睛粘在菜单上的样子问道。看着Steve觉得饿几乎和他自己能感到饥饿一样值得欣慰，哪怕这只是Steve假装自己很好的一种方式。至少他在吃饭，Tony这么想着。<br/><br/><br/>“什么都要，”Steve回答，但他的语气里没有任何轻松或者高兴的成分，就只是最平板的那种语气，甚至听上去是在和另一个人说话。<br/><br/><br/>Tony叹了口气，看着一对老夫妇在几个隔间外舒舒服服的聊天。<br/><br/><br/>Steve的阴郁可以说是世界级的，这可能是他那被超级士兵血清加强过的顽固带来的副作用。如果哪天Steve没有闹脾气，Tony反而会担心。<br/><br/><br/>但是Steve对着他的牛排鸡蛋煎饼早餐闷闷不乐，在确保Tony真的点了些东西的过程中一脸愁容，甚至在等账单时也满脸不高兴，这实在是太过分了。<br/><br/><br/>Tony回想起昨晚Steve强迫他振作起来，当时的Steve不是这样的，这其中一定是有什么不一样。而昨天早上，就在他们决定去吃早餐之前，他还微笑了一下。他当时看起来平静，轻松，甚至有点接近无忧无虑的状态。<br/><br/><br/>Tony突然有了一个想法。<br/><br/><br/>“你应该找个人来一炮，”他宣布道，声音可能过于大了，考虑到他们目前所在的这家店里客户的平均年龄比他自己的更接近Steve，他该小声点的。他讨厌这些话从他嘴里蹦出来的样子，就好像他是个超龄的兄弟会男孩，想帮助他的朋友度过最近的分手，而这是他唯一知道的方式。<br/><br/><br/>Steve被吓了一跳，真的跳起来那种，杯子里的水洒了一点到衬衫上。<br/><br/><br/>Tony假装他已经有了一个计划。“你之前说性爱很有帮助，现在离你上次解决已经有一阵——”<br/><br/><br/>“两天，”Steve打断他说，他看了Tony一眼，那神情里有一些类似美国队长的东西。<br/><br/><br/>“谁会数具体有多少天啊？”反正Tony没在数。他不在乎。“今晚我们给你找个很棒的人来一炮，帮你放松一下。”看，这很容易。Tony就是这么不在乎。<br/><br/><br/>“我不认为这是个好主意，”Steve说，他的眼睛仍因为惊讶睁的大大的。<br/><br/><br/>“噢，来吧，Steve，你有需求，这没什么不好意思的。”至少，Tony希望他不要为需要别人而感到羞耻。而Tony自己，从另一方面讲……嗯，这些事情很复杂。他还在为做到这一点而努力。他已经努力了十多年了。<br/><br/><br/>Steve端详着自己的空咖啡杯，他还看了一眼Tony的杯子，那杯还满着。他看起来不高兴，但和以前不同的是，这次他看上去郁闷更多一些，而不是生气。”我只是……”他开口道，而自从他开口以来，Tony第一次觉得他可能有点越界了。<br/><br/><br/>但Tony没有停下。“Steve，没什么，真的，我想给你这个。”Tony和Steve一样想结束这次谈话，他希望能直接跳到明天早上，跳到Steve的下颌线条能放松一些的时候。<br/><br/><br/>“你就是不明白，是不是？”Steve啪地一声站起来，以至于桌子都在晃动。Tony的脑海里一瞬间闪过了二十多件不同的事，或许是二十多件，他不太确定，但其中的三分之二让他想打点什么东西，所以他只是静静地坐在桌边。这肯定是最后一根稻草了，因为Steve摆出了他那种坚决的表情，看起来更接近美国队长了。“行吧。你要什么都行，Tony。”<br/><br/><br/>“棒极了！”Tony说，努力让自己听上去真的那么觉得。<br/><br/><br/>事实证明，这里没有其他的事可做，他们在城里转了十五分钟就回到了旅馆房间。Tony一回旅馆就躺下了，希望自己不会睡着，但实际上他睡着时也没有错过太多东西。Steve时不时打牌或者是出去抽烟。有时Tony中间醒来时会闻到食物的味道，但他没有足够的兴趣去弄清楚Steve到底在吃什么。他能感觉到自己的身体需要食物，但对于真的要吃饭这件事还是让他感到力不从心。<br/><br/><br/>倒不是说那又有多重要了，今天早上他感受到的那股能量消失的和它出现时一样快，他又睡着了。有时他醒过来的时候看到Steve看烹饪节目，有时他只知道Steve在附近，因为他能看到Steve站在窗外投下的影子。知道Steve在附近对Tony意味着很多东西，他能感到自己是被保护着的，但同时也因自己需要知道Steve站在他的门口这件事而羞耻。<br/><br/><br/>最终他醒了过来，感到一种令他神经紧张的恐慌，不是那种即将与满大人摊牌式的，是那种“看在我老爸的份上别让我参与这事儿”的恐慌。<br/><br/><br/>外面很黑，Steve在自己的背包里翻找着什么。 Tony发誓他看到他在裤子后面的口袋里塞了几个安全套。 Tony实在是太蠢了。 Steve当然会接受这件事，哪怕他看起来愿意做除了出门的任何事。<br/><br/><br/>“我看起来怎么样？”Steve低声问他，双手挑衅地撑在自己的臀部。<br/><br/><br/>他看上去没什么变化，但他身上确实有一些细节背叛了他，表明他真的有尝试准备好自己，比如他现在穿着的T恤是干净的，肯定是在Tony睡觉的时间里洗过，还有他的胡子，是刚剃过的，没有那些粗糙的胡茬。<br/><br/><br/>“很好。”Tony几乎吞下了这个词，声音几不可闻。“女士们会为你倾倒的。”<br/><br/><br/>没来由的，Steve在镇上一栋迷人的小建筑后面和某个不知名的女人做爱的画面就这么出现在了Tony的脑海里，合身的牛仔裤被拉到他的大腿上的画面仿佛展现在他眼前。他想象着那些细节，那个女人的衬衫将在臀部周围脱掉，她将低声重复说着“再来”，而Steve在高潮时会咬住她的肩膀——他那有受虐狂体制的下身想象着这一画面勃起了。这很恶心，令人毛骨悚然的欲望让Tony的皮肤发烫，而他不知拿这些欲望如何是好。他是世界上最聪明的人之一，他能想到的解决这个问题的最佳办法是浏览装甲图。<br/><br/><br/>Steve从鼻子里喷气，好像要提出抗议，Tony向他曾经与之战斗过的任何一个神祈祷，希望Steve会说，我不想这样，然后Tony会赞同他，这样他们就不必出门了，但是Steve只是迈开步子，拿起Tony的夹克。<br/><br/><br/>Tony一瞬间感到非常茫然，这感觉就像他睡了一觉醒过来发现美国队长成了法西斯独裁者，但很快他想起来是他主动提出要成为Steve的僚机。<br/><br/><br/>看到没，他简直难以置信的蠢，蠢极了。<br/><br/><br/>----<br/><br/><br/>酒吧是Tony提的，在他们见到的第一个酒吧时Tony就建议Steve进去。“不，”Steve说，尽管路上的风呼啸着在他经过的路上，他的回答依然坚定而响亮。“我们不去酒吧。”<br/><br/><br/>“你以为我们他妈是要去干什么？”Tony不得不在风里大喊大叫好被听到。<br/><br/><br/>“不。去。酒。吧。”Steve这么说的时候，他们路过了第三家酒吧。Tony注意到这里有很多地方可以喝酒，然后为自己注意到这一点而自我厌恶。<br/><br/><br/>他们没有很多选择余地，会开到这么晚的店必定会有画着品牌啤酒的霓虹灯广告牌。Tony实际上考虑过这部分，而他的想法很简单：“这不会是个问题，Steve，我甚至都喝不下咖啡，喝酒是我这时候最不想做的事情了。”这是假的，实际上他现在最不想做的事介于面对罗迪的妈妈和眼睁睁看着Steve牵着随便是谁的其他人的手离开。这种时候喝酒听上去反而是个好主意。<br/><br/><br/>Steve不喜欢把车停在停车场，他表现的足够明显，但他还是这么做了。Tony觉得他们在玩一个高风险的胆小鬼游戏。但这都没关系，因为Tony会赢，Steve会和一个不是他的人做爱，也许这之后他会再次微笑。<br/><br/><br/>酒吧里亮着圣诞节的灯，挤在一大堆的绿黄相间的足球日历和圣保罗女郎海报中间。酒吧里的常客们在喝酒，卡车司机们则挤在高脚桌旁，这画面看起来很亲切。一股强烈的怀旧之情笼罩着他，即使这不是他喝酒的那种地方。酒精就是有这种效果。<br/><br/><br/>等的时间越长，这件事情会越难办，所以Tony大步走到酒保跟前点了一杯不加伏特加的螺丝刀鸡尾酒*，斯蒂夫紧跟在他身后。酒保回头看他的眼神就好像是觉得他有病，但还是从一个浑浊的塑料瓶里倒了一些便宜的橙汁给他。接过橙汁之后，Tony指着自己身后Steve的坚实的身体。”他想来杯啤酒。”<em>（*螺丝刀鸡尾酒：橙汁兑伏特加）</em><br/><br/><br/>酒保现在肯定认为他是个白痴。她看着Steve，问道：“亲爱的，你想来点什么？”<br/><br/><br/>“一杯可乐就可以了，”Steve咕哝着，酒保明显困惑的翻着眼睛看向这两位外地人。Steve拍了二十块钱在桌上，拿着可乐走到角落里的一张小桌子坐下。Tony跟在后面，觉得不舒服，且蠢。<br/><br/><br/>他们花了五分钟的时间尴尬而沉默的站在一起，直到在两个漂亮的女人以Steve为目标接近过来。而那两个女人当中的一个又花了十分钟时间才把Steve拉到一个黑暗的角落里，让Tony和剩下的那个朋友聊天。<br/><br/><br/>“你是做什么的？”Kathy问他，这是她第四次尝试对话。<br/><br/><br/>Tony尝试不去注意Steve对着他的新朋友说的话点头的样子。“我，呃…”Tony试图想一个他所拥有的最好的谎言，但什么都没想出来。“我教书，”他试着说。它足够通用，对吧？另外，与年轻的新复仇者一起工作是他在过去几年里所做的最令人满意的事情之一，尽管最后他还是让他们失望了，就像他让其他所有人失望一样。<br/><br/><br/>“Gabby也是！”Kathy指着正在和Steve谈话的那个女人说。 我知道，Tony想道。他不确定自己是怎么知道的，但他就是知道，比如周末Gabby在动物收容所当志愿者那类事情。她相当漂亮，除此之外她还散发着纯粹的美好。恰好与Tony完全相反，他的头发才刚刚开始长回来，身体完全缺乏肌肉的定义，而他所做的事情，虽然他只能记起其中一点点，他也能知道那只是一长串失败中的一部分。<br/><br/><br/>他无法把眼睛从Gabby触碰Steve肩膀的方式移开。为什么她要这么漂亮，这么体贴？而且这么……就只是，这么好？<br/><br/><br/>Steve正在和她聊天，他显得对一切都不感兴趣，但还是没有走。然后，Tony看到了——Steve一定是在那一刻作出了决定，因为他<em>那么看</em>了她一眼。那一眼并没有热度，确切地说，它背后没有任何承诺。它只是散发出潜在的热量和承诺，就像是Steve正在考虑完成他们的计划。<br/><br/><br/>Kathy说了些什么，Tony没听到。但他有听到Gabby在笑Steve说的什么事情，而Tony敢肯定那件事并不好笑，就在这时候Tony决定站起来。<br/><br/><br/>Tony并不为他一生中所做的很多事情感到骄傲，但那些事情的大部分都可以用“为了大多数人的利益”和“我是一个酗酒者”来概括。<br/><br/><br/>这不是其中之一。<br/><br/><br/>Tony站起来，抓起他几乎没动过的橙汁。那之后一切都发生得很快，没有什么能思考的时间。<br/><br/><br/>看上去他正要要准备加入他们的谈话，直到在他绊倒摔在僵硬的Steve身上。他手里的橙汁洒的到处都是，但大多数是在了他自己的毛衣和Steve完美的白衬衫上。<br/><br/><br/>Gabby倒吸了一口气，迅速的离开了，把Tony一个人留在Steve身边。饮料在他们之间滴下来，让人很不舒服的冷，Steve不得不推开他好让自己站稳。<br/><br/><br/>他们沉默着，Tony的眼睛盯着地板上的水坑，而Steve的手臂紧紧抓着的肩膀。Tony毫不怀疑Steve确切地知道刚刚发生了什么，他能从Steve站稳的方式里看出来。<br/><br/><br/>几分钟后，酒保在他们之间堆了一个拖把，Tony不得不让开。他的短促的喘着气，感到羞耻在他的皮肤上凝固。这他妈本来就是他自己的主意，结果现在......<br/><br/><br/>“我很抱歉，”他低声说道，最终还是抬起头，Steve正看着他。<br/><br/><br/>“别。”<br/><br/><br/>Tony仍能感觉到他的身体刚刚贴在Steve的胸膛的地方，那里像是被灼烧过，可能永远都不会愈合了。<br/><br/><br/>“我们应该回去。”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>目前而言，能回去的“家”指汽车旅馆的房间，但回去那两英里的车程让人觉得很长，好像真的是在纽约的家一样。Tony试着不把Steve抱得那么紧，免得让一切变得更糟，而这很大程度上导致了Steve开得比Tony想象的要慢。<br/><br/><br/>整个路上，他们都没说话。Tony此刻没有心情去问那些他并不想知道答案的问题，而从Steve打开房门让Tony先进去这个表现来看，他也很乐意避免对话。<br/><br/><br/>房间里温暖的空气成了他增加距离的另一个理由，Tony径直走向了淋浴。果汁渗进他的毛衣贴在皮肤上，让他感到恶心。黏糊糊的果汁很容易被冲走，那股羞耻感却不是，Tony知道最终他不得不离开滚烫的水流，然后假装什么都没有发生过。<br/><br/><br/>他知道Steve是这么打算的。<br/><br/><br/>直到眩晕感到了难以忽视的地步，Tony才离开了浴室。他不情愿的把毛巾裹在腰上走出了淋浴间。他打开浴室的门透气，好让呼吸更顺畅。实际上，一切都会顺畅得多，如果门外等着的不是Steve，而且他还穿着那件该死的脏衬衫的话。<br/><br/><br/>Tony转过身找牙刷，他找的可能有点过分认真了，由于没找到牙刷，他转而去洗脸。在他洗完脸，看向镜子里自己疲惫的脸时，他注意到Steve正站在房间的角落，脱掉衣服，并把它们扔在地板上。<br/><br/><br/>只不过是出于习惯，以及受虐倾向，使得Tony无法Steve把衬衫举过头顶时，把目光从他绷紧的腹肌上移开，也无法在Steve把牛仔裤拉下来时，不去注视他的拳击短裤腰带被牛仔裤卡住的样子，有那么一瞬间，Ton确信那也会落到地板上。<br/><br/><br/>Tony觉得他需要再洗一次澡，因为他的渴望，羞耻以及一切和Steve有关的东西。那些所有的希望，梦想，偷偷的注视，如今与Tony的谎言和Steve的愤怒交织在一起，成了一个完美的结，永远都无法解开。<br/><br/><br/>仿佛感觉到了什么似的，Steve抬起头，通过镜子抓住他的眼睛。Tony看进他那双蓝色的眼睛时，他所有的感官都成倍的增长；Steve的目光，一如既往，仿佛是有形的，他能感觉到那道目光印在他赤裸的后背上，让他充满渴望，即使他不配得到。<br/><br/><br/>时间静止了，距离Steve砰的甩上门，开车离开去很远很远的地方之前的这几秒钟被无限拉长。Tony把一切都毁了，也许这一次再也不会好起来了。<br/><br/><br/>Steve看着他向前走过来，甚至在他倚在浴室门口时，他也没有打破目光接触，Tony静静等着不可避免的争吵或是别的什么。<br/><br/><br/>“Tony，”Steve轻声叫他。名字的音节卡在喉咙里，听起来像一声呜咽，Steve吞下了那个音，然后继续说下去。“应该不只有我，我应该不是唯一有这种感觉的人。”<br/><br/><br/>Tony并不知道Steve所说的“这种感觉”是什么意思，但显然不会包括争吵，Tony愣住了。<br/><br/><br/>Steve还在后面看着他，又是那种表情。那之中充满了未知，问题和可能性。Steve想要他，想要他萎缩了的一百六十磅的体重，而他需要决定是否让这件事发生。<br/><br/><br/>Tony张开嘴想说些什么，但没有任何语言能表达他此刻的想法，所以他只是张着嘴愣在那边。<br/><br/><br/>“Tony……” Steve走向前，直到Tony感到身体被热源包围，有几根散落的胸毛贴在他光裸的背上。Tony一直盯着镜子，他知道Steve在等他的问题的答案。当Tony不回答时，他用胳膊搂过Tony的胸口，姿势别扭地把他向后抱住，把下巴靠在Tony的肩膀上。Tony能感觉到他的呼吸紧贴着自己的耳朵。<br/><br/><br/>透过Steve背后抱住他的姿势，Tony可以感觉到Steve身上每一块完美的肌肉。Steve的手在他身体两侧张开，在他消瘦的身体上感觉同样有力。<br/><br/><br/>Tony抓住Steve的胳膊，试图告诉自己，他不知道Steve到底是什么意思。他不断自我催眠，直到最终放弃了说服自己，直到他只想转身告诉Steve他也有同样的感觉，直到他决定拉下Steve环在他身侧的手臂，Steve的指尖擦过紧紧裹在Tony腰上的毛巾顶部。<br/><br/><br/>Steve的呼吸紧贴着Tony脆弱的头发，而Tony只是拉着他的手一点一点往下压，看着Steve颤抖的大手消失在毛巾内侧。他的皮肤颤抖着，突然对一切都敏感起来，Tony觉得自己仿佛能感觉到Steve指纹的形状。<br/><br/><br/>Steve的手擦过Tony半硬的勃起之后停止了动作。Tony为这短暂的接触猛的吸气，但Steve没有继续，只是维持着这个姿势，他的勃起顶在Tony的臀瓣中间，但顶得还不够深。<br/><br/><br/>Tony应该要解决这个，但他现在只对于自己被夹在Steve和洗漱台之间感到不知所措。他应该要作出选择，他面前有一个岔路口，作出这个选择之后一切都会变得不同，但他觉得他们现在已经从悬崖边上摔了下去。<br/><br/><br/>他向后扭动了几下臀部，于是Steve最终还是决定要用下半身思考问题。”Tony，”他低声叫他的名字，听上去已经做出了决定。当Tony再次这样做时，拉扯到了Steve擦着他阴茎的那只手，让Steve不得不最终决定是退缩还是进一步触碰Tony真正重要的地方。<br/><br/><br/>透过Steve的指尖，Tony能感觉到Steve手上的每一个原子在他勃起的敏感皮肤上颤动。Tony低下头，这样他就能清楚地看到Steve的手的动作。Steve缓慢的转动他的手腕，有点太慢了，Tony闭上眼，感觉自己身体里所有的空气都被抽走。<br/><br/><br/>在他们谁都没有动手去解开的情况下，毛巾掉到了地上，Tony现在是全裸的了。Steve的动作足以让拳击短裤紧贴着Tony的屁股摩擦，足以让Tony感觉到Steve的犹豫。<br/><br/><br/>Steve的手环绕着Tony的勃起上下活动，他的手指在他阴茎顶端打转，在接近底部时轻轻地挤压。Tony不确定这是Steve给自己解决时的手法，还是他在五大湖区*向每个人都展示过的技术，但这很好。就在今天早上，Steve还需要被说服他需要性，而现在Steve已经充满情欲，Tony觉得这是最好的出路。<em>（原文是Great Lakes，五大湖区，但是漫威有个Great Lakes Avengers五大湖复仇者，搞得我有点疑惑到底说的是地理意义上的还是团队意义上的，我模糊的记得这篇文的队长是在路过了密歇根州附近开摩托车，离五大湖还挺近的所以先按地理区域译了）</em><br/><br/><br/>Tony的身体沉重又迟缓，他靠在Steve的胸前，同时将一部分体重依托在洗漱台上。他的身体才刚回忆起什么是性，而他的老二反应迟钝，但这只是让Steve的每一次触摸都更加难以抗拒。他想让Steve用一种超越身体的方式去触摸他，他想要Steve触碰他，因为他无法面对他们本应该进行的对话。<br/><br/><br/>Steve吻了吻Tony脖子后面刚长出一点头发的皮肤，这时Tony决定他受够了。<br/><br/><br/>他把手伸到身后，稍微扭动身体好让自己能够着，然后把手伸进Steve的拳击短裤。即使只有触觉，Tony也能感觉到Steve的勃起和他身体的其他部分一样完美。他的阴茎很大，厚实，以至于Tony要用力绷紧手腕才能勉强用整只手裹住他。Steve的前额埋在Tony的肩膀上，他低声叫Tony的名字，声音贴着他皮肤颤动的方式一直传到Tony的阴茎上。他轻柔的活动他的手，哄Steve再说一遍，并享受着Steve更大声的呻吟。<br/><br/><br/>然而，当Tony肌肉的紧张和无力迫使他不得不他放松手上的力道时，恐慌取代了满足感。你可以直接转过身，他的大脑告诉他，但Tony在他面前的镜子里已经能看到足够多Steve的脸，他不确定自己能不能应对更多。他选择了其他方式，他在手上舔出一长条，尽可能弄得又湿又淫秽，然后再次握住Steve的勃起上下套弄，好让滑动起来更加容易。他轻微的弯下腰，知道Steve会扶住他，然后把Steve的勃起夹在大腿之间。<br/><br/><br/>Steve一定误解了他的意思，因为他把自己抽了出来。“我不确定这是个好主意，”他说，声音里的情欲迅速消褪。 <br/><br/><br/>Tony的身体太虚弱了，不能进行肛交，史蒂夫想着这个摇了摇头。“不，当然不是，”Tony抗议道，想挽救迅速下沉的局面。他试着拉扯Steve的勃起引导Steve，可能太过用力了一点，Steve吃痛的叫了一声，但还是跟随着他的手的动作。Tony又让他站在了自己身后，这次额外确保Steve知道自己到底希望他把勃起放在哪里。<br/><br/><br/>“噢，”Steve小声的说道，他的勃起在Tony的大腿间滑动。他试探性的做了几次插入动作，他的手还停在Tony的现在已经完全勃起了的阴茎上。Tony之前涂上的唾液确实让这一切变容易了许多，这种情况下Steve不会抱怨Tony的大腿缺少力气。<br/><br/><br/>他逐渐加快了节奏，差不多在这时他记起了Tony的勃起，他的手环住Tony的阴茎上下套弄。<br/><br/><br/>Tony挣扎着呼吸好让肺里有足够的空气，他眼前的一切都变得模糊。Steve的勃起在Tony敏感的皮肤间抽插，这比他想的还要令他愉悦。保持大腿靠拢比他想的要困难，他不知道为什么他的腿分开时Steve还会继续，但其实Tony也从来没有真正理解Steve到底能从他身上得到什么。<br/><br/><br/>终于有了用得到他的地方了，Tony脑子里闪过这个想法，但这不太对，“他终于有用了”也许更贴切；哪怕他现在还是非常虚弱，他也比醒来后感觉更像一个人类了。<br/><br/><br/>Steve在亲吻他的颧骨，试图找到他的嘴唇，Tony努力转过自己的脖子，好让Steve可以喘着气够到他的嘴。Steve每一次插入的动作都会让他的大腿撞上洗漱台，台柜锋利的边缘撕扯着他的皮肤。之前抹上的唾液失去了润滑的作用，但他们都没有停下，Tony不会停下，哪怕现在需要他们去拯救世界。<br/><br/><br/>虽然Steve抚摸他的方式让他愉悦，但直到他的阴茎开始淌出前液，Tony才意识到自己甚至还能高潮。Steve的手还在套弄着他的阴茎，他用嘴唇无声拼写着Steve的名字，精液缓慢的流出，最终他释放在了Steve的手上。<br/><br/><br/>Tony趴在Steve的胸前，不再努力保持站着的姿势，他打断了他们的半个吻，这样他可以告诉Steve，“为我高潮。”<br/><br/><br/>Steve之前一定是有刻意收敛了动作，因为现在他猛烈的操着他，他的双球拍在Tony的大腿上。高潮到来时他咬上Tony的肩膀，他的精液沿着Tony的腿滴下来。<br/><br/><br/>时间停滞了，要么就是Tony昏倒了，因为他踉跄了一下，然后他感觉到Steve在搬弄他。他的后背碰到了床垫，Steve用一条温暖、潮湿、又有些粗糙的毛巾为他擦拭身体，他觉得他应该说点什么。<br/><br/><br/>但他只是睡着了。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>------<br/><br/>*McMuffin：营养早餐麦满分，只要六元，开启你的早晨！（不<br/>*关于托尼的噩梦：我觉得这个地方该有个标注解释一下，但我暂时没查到，等我查到了补上…（今天也在卑微站在宇宙中心呼唤一个漫画大佬帮科普考据）<br/>*Kobik：一个强如外挂的女性角色，帮助九头蛇创造了一个全新历史的美国队长，这个美国队长从小就被九头蛇洗脑（其实就是蛇队啦，蛇队她搞出来的）从她替换了美国队长之后，真正的Steve Rogers就被困在了她的思维里（秘密帝国#8）资料参考自<a href="https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Kobik_">https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Kobik_</a>(Earth-616)<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Something Delicate （前半部分）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Chapter 3: Something Delicate</p><p> </p><p>Steve觉得旅馆房间的墙壁在推着他们往前走，他和Tony离得越来越近。也许只要再过一小会他们就会紧紧靠在一起，没有任何东西能让他们分开。</p><p>他们得保持距离才能继续旅行，但是就在昨晚，Steve还紧紧将Tony抱在怀里，在他的大腿之间高潮。他无法忘记Tony提出那个建议时的样子，那时他甚至虚弱到无法站直。</p><p>他记得的不止这些。他一整晚都躺在那，等Tony在某个时间点醒来，叫一辆出租车离开并从此再也不跟他说话，但Tony就只是睡着了，而他在那里这个事实就让Steve无法平静。光是想到昨晚发生的事情就让Steve硬得发疼，但他假装自己没有，他怕自己一旦出去抽烟冷静或者洗个凉水澡，Tony就会消失。</p><p>他警惕了一整晚，但实际上什么也没发生。Steve将视线从墙上移开，注意到Tony在看着他。</p><p>“嗨，”Tony说，他听起来昏昏欲睡，但还是努力给出一个微笑。</p><p>“嗨。”Steve的声音破碎。</p><p>他们彼此安静了几分钟，Tony应该想起了发生了什么，但是他没有说什么，也没有让Steve立刻就滚。最终他转过身，看了一眼身后开着的浴室门，对着天花板开口了： “昨晚……”</p><p>Steve咽了一下口水，不确定他接下来要说什么。</p><p>Tony站起来，Steve看到他的大腿后有两个尖锐的瘀伤，那是昨晚被推着撞上洗手台柜时留下的。Tony注意到Steve的凝视，低头看向那里，伸手触碰紫色的皮肤。 “你在看……”他想说些什么。</p><p>“对不起，”Steve说，他无法忍受的出声了。</p><p>Tony抬起了头。他在思考，Steve能通过他额头皱起的样子看出来。 “为什么？”</p><p>Steve再次低头看着瘀伤。他甚至没有想到过Tony可能会疼。</p><p>“这不是……我的意思是，昨天不是——” Tony一只手扶上额头，发出长长而颤抖的呼吸。 “我昨晚挺享受的，如果你是在担心这个。”</p><p>他看起来不像在撒谎，但也不像在高兴。</p><p>（Steve的脑袋里有个声音告诉他，他根本分不清Tony是不是在撒谎。Steve讨厌自己的地方又多了一点。）</p><p>“我也是。”Steve羞愧地承认。</p><p>Tony点了点头。他走进浴室拿起丢在地板上的衣服。“不如我们离开这儿，我饿了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们最后在高速公路上的一家连锁餐厅里，吃着比他们脑袋还大，怪物般的松饼的煎饼。 Tony差不多点了菜单上一半的东西，然后努力吃了四分之一。Steve坐在桌子对面看着Tony喝完了一整杯咖啡，经过过去的几天，这熟悉的景象变得有点让人不舒服。这本该是事情变正常的预兆，然而现在却像是告诉他们，他们再也回不去了。</p><p>“还想来点咖啡吗？”女服务员问着，没有等回答就把杯子装满了。 “一切都还好吗？”</p><p>“食物非常棒，” Tony回答道， “我饿坏了。”</p><p>女服务员笑了，就好像从来没有人说过这样的话。在尝过食物之后，Steve对此并不惊讶。 “好吧，希望你下次有机会再来。”她说，然后对Tony眨了眨眼。</p><p>Steve看着她离开的背影，Tony总是吸引漂亮的女人。他看着Tony，后者显然在研究剩下的那片吐司，对他说：“你在逗她开心。”</p><p>Tony放下了那块吐司，显然是吃不下了。 “我是认真的，我感觉我好几天没吃东西了。”他沉默了，稍早的热情似乎随着他的胃口一起消失了，而Steve没有指出，不是几天，他是好几个月没吃东西了。</p><p>Steve找了个时机提出要离开汽车旅馆和那里压抑的墙壁，并且坚持说他们不会再回来了。Tony默许了，显然并不关心他们接下来要睡在哪里。他们还没有驶出这个小镇，Steve依然能感到他身体里有什么在把他拉向那个汽车旅馆的方向。</p><p>他以为离开那个旅馆就能摆脱自己皮肤上假想的触感，但是与Tony面对面坐着显然对减轻这种感觉并没有帮助。</p><p>“接下来去哪？”Steve问，眼睛始终盯着Tony背后坐着的那一家人。他们穿着假日服装，这让Steve意识到他不知道今天是星期几。</p><p>“我不知道。”Tony回避了他的视线，显然是在Steve身后发现了一些不那么令人沮丧的东西，拒绝从那里移开视线。可能是女服务员，但Steve希望不是。 “但我觉得，我们还没有发现这里到底能有多冷。” 他的笑容很虚弱，Steve甚至能从目光余光看出这一点。</p><p>“所以，往北？”Steve说，在心里想着离那家汽车旅馆越远越好。</p><p>“往北。”</p><p>坐在他身后的那一家人开始收拾东西，慢悠悠的穿上冬天的厚外套。母亲半蹲下去给女儿拉上衣服的拉链。他们只是普通人，过着自己的生活，仿佛美国没有刚被一个法西斯分子统治。这本应该让Steve感到充满希望，放在别的时候，这将是一个关于美国人民的坚强生活的轶事，但如今Steve只看到了自私的置身事外。他想知道新上任了一个法西斯分子这事会不会影响到他们，他们是否在乎Hydra如何对待类人类，他们是否甚至会支持这一点。</p><p>Steve过去相信人总是善良的。他醒来的世界改变了他的看法。</p><p>女服务员拿着支票停在他们面前。Steve没注意她和Tony说了什么，他只看到了Tony在微笑，他知道那种微笑不会是给他的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们上路一个小时之后，Steve不得不承认他手套下面的手指冻得麻木了，而这意味着Tony肯定是快冻僵了，所以他们停了下来。Steve差一点就错过那张坏掉的广告牌，上面写着“空房”。在他们递过现金之后，一个看上去显然是被打扰了的人迅速扔给他们一串钥匙，然后回去接着看他的Maury脱口秀*。</p><p>Tony开门时，Steve站在一旁点了一支烟。“操，”他听到Tony低声咕哝便倾身过去看向门里，看到房间里只有一张看起来不太舒服的双人床。</p><p>他并不惊讶。Tony和他之间的那种氛围，全世界都能看出来他们之间发生过什么。“我们可以换成——”</p><p>“没事，”Tony咕哝了一声，然后脸朝下的倒在了破旧的被子里。他倒进床里时床发出嘎吱的声音，听上去不像能让人睡的很好。</p><p>Steve匆匆吸了最后一口烟，然后把烟头扔在地上跺掉。至少屋里是暖和的。</p><p>一路上都是灰尘，他觉得自己脏兮兮的。”我得去洗个澡。”</p><p>Tony没有回答，好像没注意他说了什么，他靠着床头，从一旁的床头柜上拿起遥控器。Steve站在淋浴喷头下的时候听到了电视的声音。</p><p>他开始洗自己的头发，之后又洗了一次，然后他用力擦洗身体，不断用力，一遍又一遍，直到皮肤因为过度摩擦变成粉色，他才觉得自己够干净了。蒸汽带来的窒息感要比忍受寒风要好得多，他花了比平时更长的时间用毛巾擦干身体。</p><p>他能听到电视的声音，不管Tony在看什么，显然不是美食节目，汽车或者潜水栏目，所以他无法分辨出那是哪个频道。不知为何这让他想抽支烟，然后赶快逃离这个房间。</p><p>然后他听到了她的声音，记起了为什么自己只看美食频道——无论在哪，他总能认出她的声音。</p><p>“我不对此发表任何意见，”Sharon说，“Steve·罗杰斯有足够的理由选择离开公众视线一段时间，而且——”</p><p>记者打断了她的话。“但他选在这个时间消失不会显得很可疑吗？另外，考虑到你们过去的关系，想必他想要消失也很困难。”</p><p>莎伦安静了一会儿。Steve并不想看到那个画面，但他能想象出莎伦撅起嘴唇，挣扎着要爆发。“无可奉告。”最后她说，因为她代表的东西比她自身要大得多，而她足够强大，可以待在原地并继续向前。</p><p>Steve打开浴室的门，Tony在Steve能听到任何别的声音之前把电视关了。这是一个小小的安慰，证明Tony有在努力，证明他注意到了，证明他还在乎。但这种回避的态度仍然让Steve产生一种强烈而紧张的愤怒，他不喜欢Tony瞒着他，他不喜欢Tony完全有能力做到这一点。</p><p>他不喜欢他们之间变成现在这样。</p><p>Tony坐在床边，看上去有点内疚，假装在包里寻找新衣服而不是试着保护Steve。他脱掉了裤子和长底裤，露出了他瘀伤的腿。</p><p>Steve甚至比以前更讨厌自己了。他曾陶醉于自己的力量，但这被这力量摧毁的东西遍布全国，甚至就站在他面前。</p><p>Tony没法继续假装找衣服了，所以他抬起头来看着他。Steve看到了他的眼睛，他眼里有种东西让Steve想把它抹去，而他所能想到的唯一的方法是跪在Tony面前，正好伸出手能触碰到他。这是他唯一能想到的让自己的思绪平静的方法。</p><p>“Steve，你不必……”Tony轻抽了口气，仿佛比Steve还早知道他要做什么。</p><p>这个距离下，Tony腿上的淤青看起来更明显，显然是不断被推撞到柜台边缘时留下的。</p><p>那是Steve很久以来最好的一次性爱。自从普莱森特希尔*之后，这是他第一次感觉和别人亲近。*Pleasant Hill是神盾局借助宇宙魔方（Kobik）造的改造罪犯的监狱，来自漫画Avengers Standoff</p><p>Steve慢慢靠近Tony，直到他在Tony分开的大腿中间找到一个位置。他注意到Tony的腿分得很开，想起了Tony带着罪恶感承认自己觉得前一晚很愉快。Steve在心里向自己保证绝不会再次伤害Tony，他把双手牢牢地按在地板上，甚至不敢碰Tony的腿。他希望Tony也知道这一点。</p><p>Tony用手撑着自己倚在床上，“这可能会需要一段时间，”他看着自己拳击短裤下几乎不硬的阴茎说道。Steve理解这一点，因为Tony还在康复。身体就是这样，恢复速度很慢，并很少会给你恰好想要的。但他一点也不介意就这么跪到膝盖麻木。</p><p>Steve从粗糙的地毯上抬起手，尽可能温柔地去把Tony的内裤边向下拉。Tony尽量抬起身子好让Steve可以把内裤拉下来。Steve小心翼翼地抬起Tony的脚，让内裤从脚边滑下，甚至认真的把脱下来的拳击短裤折起来放到一边。</p><p>就在他的面前，Tony的阴茎正努力的勃起，但和Steve自己围在腰上的浴巾下的坚硬程度比起来几乎不算什么。Steve把手放回地毯上，远离抚摸自己的诱惑，他没有抬头看Tony，而是直接低下头，含住了Tony半硬的前端。</p><p>Tony的身体绷紧了，他的呼吸卡在他的肺里，身体不由自主得向前挺，使得Steve不得不伸展下颚来适应他的动作。Steve吞进更深，听着Tony勃起时呼吸的变化。</p><p>Tony好像想说点什么，但发出的音节无法组成连贯的词句。感觉Tony在他嘴里足够硬之后，Steve开始缓慢动作，并保证让Tony能相信到他不着急。为此，他在允许心脏跳动的范围内尽可能放慢自己的呼吸，直视着Tony开始长回来的阴毛，它们几乎一直延伸到他的肚脐。那些毛发看上去柔软且细腻，Steve的大脑一隅想要用鼻子去碰一碰，但他忽略了这个想法，就像他忽略了自己抽动的勃起，以及忽略Tony没有触碰他这件事。<br/>他们之间的唯一的接触只有Steve上下移动的嘴唇，他的嘴唇变得湿润而显得有些邋遢，因为他希望这能分散Tony的注意力，让他意识不到自己无法看着他。Tony支离破碎的词句已经完全化为喘息，他的臀部情动的小幅挺弄。某一次挺弄过于深入，击中Steve的喉咙后方，使得Steve抑制不住想要呕吐。</p><p>Tony想抽回来，但Steve的嘴紧跟着他，并且试着含着它呼吸。他喜欢含着Tony的感觉，他不想就这么结束。他的膝盖磨得火烧般的疼，但他只是把Tony含得越来越深，并且这一次准备好了让Tony的勃起顶到他的喉咙后方。他用鼻子呼吸，但也只能保证获取到能让他停止身体的空气。口水从他的嘴角溢出，沿着他的下巴一路淌下。</p><p>Tony发出的每一个细小的声音，每一次微小的挺动，都直指他的老二，就像他所有错误的神经末梢都被唤醒了一样。</p><p>Tony的呼吸变得更加沉重，Steve想要告诉Tony，他可以躺回床上，什么都不用做，就只让Steve吸他。他稍微退回去一点，方便自己更好地控制舌头，当他收紧双颊，让他的嘴巴变成一个更好，更柔软的洞。</p><p> </p><p>“操，”Tony轻声呻吟，从他们开始到现在，Steve第一次觉得自己完整了。Steve感到重金般的骄傲，他感觉到它在他的皮肤上，让他觉得炽热又敏感。他不敢抬头看——他怕Tony不看他，又怕Tony会看着他。这两种可能都让他无法忍受。从Steve告诉Tony他爱他之后，Tony眼中的距离是Steve的手现在还在自己身体两侧，而不是放在Tony的身体上的唯一原因。</p><p>好吧，还有Tony大腿上的瘀伤。</p><p> </p><p>Steve上下吞吐着Tony的勃起，尽他所能的深入和长时间。他不知道Tony呻吟的变化是不是代表他快要到了，所以他只能以自己特有的专注继续。当他的鼻子埋在Tony的阴毛里，余光里形成了斑点时，他忘记了Sharon干巴巴的“无可奉告”的声音。</p><p>Tony推了推他的肩膀，他的手碰到他的肩膀的那一刹那Steve缩了一下。“我快——”Tony告诉他，Steve推出了一点，让Tony高潮时能正好射在他的舌头上。</p><p>Steve花了几秒钟的时间平复呼吸，吞下，然后恢复。有一点没来得及咽下去的精液从他角滴落，他用手背擦掉。即使看不见，他也能感觉到Tony的视线正紧盯着他。但他没有抬头确认这一点，他只是抬起脚，然后转身，这样他就永远不必看到Tony的脸，而Tony也不必看到Steve的勃起。</p><p>Tony抓住了他的手腕，使他无法再往前走。Steve没有尝试把手拽出来，他知道那样做Tony会受伤，所以他就只站在那里，盯着墙，并且希望Tony会忘记所有关于他的事。<br/>但这个固执的混蛋显然不会——他只是更努力地抓着Steve并鼓励Steve转身。Steve不想转身之后正对着站在Tony面前，但他还是照做了，这也是他现在在这里的原因。他总是无法拒绝Tony。</p><p>“看看我，”Tony说，Steve把视线从他身后剥落的墙纸上移开，看到Tony坐在床上，向上盯着他看。他的胸部仍在起伏，眼睛睁大，脸上有一丝显然是刚高潮过的微笑。“让我缓一下，好吗？我没意识到……“他叹了口气，把手放到Steve的屁股上。“我没意识到现在会是这种情况。”</p><p>Tony总是这样——总是说着Steve听不懂的语言。他那完全可以拯救世界的无与伦比的思维，完全可以用在比和Steve在一起的更好的地方。Steve确信他不想要什么“这种情况”，如果“这种情况”意味着Tony的每一次触碰都会爬上他的脊柱，提醒他每次他们试图杀死对方的情景。但是这种渴求的感觉非常奇怪，甚至让有些陌生；Tony的大拇指在漫不经心地着勾勒他的髋骨，让他觉得无法忍受，但又不想他的手指离开。</p><p>“本可以是这样的，”Steve他意识到自己不打算甩开Tony的手之后如此回答道。这是他一直以来都在问自己的问题，但Tony有他自己的想法，他向前倾，将额头靠在Steve的腹部。</p><p>Tony花了几分钟来平复自己的呼吸，而Steve就站在那里，感觉Tony湿热的呼吸拍在他的皮肤上。过了一会儿，他慢慢地开始用手抚摸上Steve的侧腰。“我从没想过我能这样碰到你。你的身体是……特别的。”Tony的语调里充满喜爱，但Steve没有忽视他没有直视自己的眼睛。“这些肌肉里的力量——”</p><p>Steve挣开了Tony的手。他想大声吼叫。力量？Tony的大腿上有这种力量的证据；美国也到处都是这力量留下的证据。他推开的很快，Tony没能在他走向自己角落里皱巴巴的牛仔裤之前抓住他。Tony最终赶上了他，就在Steve试着把自己还硬着的阴茎塞进牛仔裤时，而他抓住Steve的手腕，就像他要靠Steve保持裸体才能活下去。鉴于Tony脸上惊恐和困惑的表情，他一定是抑制住了自己喊出“怎么了”的冲动。Steve试着在不伤害Tony的前提下甩开手，但Tony比Steve想象的强壮。</p><p>他们僵在那里，最终Steve屈服了，Tony显然不打算让他走。“冷静下来了？”Tony在Steve向前倾时问道。他将额头靠在了Tony的肩膀上，做了几次深呼吸。他的大脑仍在疯狂发出警告，但他不打算摆脱它们。他无法摆脱它们。</p><p>Tony松开他的手腕，用他恢复自由的手接着追踪Steve的肌肉轮廓。“我们再试一次，”他对着Steve的耳朵咕哝道。几乎没有用多少力气，他把Steve带回到床上，坐下来，让他们回到原来的位置。Tony抬头看着他，而Steve尽量在Tony轻轻地吻了一下他的胯骨时不往下看，Tony转过身将脸颊靠在他的胯部，让自己的视线与Steve的阴茎平齐。“你知道你的阴茎有多完美吗？”Steve绷紧了，但他没有离开。这句赞美没有像Tony先前对他肌肉的观察那样让他痛苦。“他们应该把你的阴茎放进博物馆。”</p><p>“Tony，”Steve呻吟道。Tony的嘴唇离他只有几英寸远，他所要做的就是稍微向左移动一点，这样他就能缓解从那一点辐射而出的紧张感。</p><p>“它太完美了。”Tony将他拉近，然后轻轻把他推倒在床上。Steve轻易的照做了。“它就像你身上其他地方一样完美。”他用胳膊捂住眼睛，只能感觉到Tony坐到他身边时床的下沉。“你简直是艺术品。”</p><p>Steve以为Tony会接着说一些关于Erskine和美国队长的东西，但是Tony只是沉默着，轻轻地吻了一下Steve的肩膀，然后用一只手划过他的光裸的胸膛，在经过他的乳头时轻轻按压。Steve在这样的轻触下轻轻颤动。即使看不见，他也能想象到Tony现在正看着他，主导着的同时带着一点不知从何而来的赞赏。感觉到自己被这样的目光注视着让Steve格外敏感，Tony的两只手触碰他的方式，慢慢向下直到接触到他的毛发，让Steve感觉自己像是特别的，是某种珍贵的东西。</p><p>Tony的手指在他的阴茎上蜷曲，使得Steve绷紧的身体猛地弹了一下，想要更多，不论那是什么。“放松，”Tony说，并用另一只手轻轻抚摸Steve的头发，“我在这。”</p><p>Steve想告诉他这不会花很长时间，他想告诉他自己的身体从昨晚之后就一直濒临边缘了，他想告诉他，自从他见到Tony后，他一直在等待这样的触碰。但他确信，即使这是个好主意，他也无法开口说出来。Tony的节奏是完美的，但太慢了，而Steve竭力不要自己挺动以至于太快结束。</p><p>“Steve，Steve，Steve……”Tony对他的肩膀喃喃的说，“一切都会好的。”他的手停下了，而Steve呜咽着，无法控制自己挺动的方向。Tony的手指抵着他勃起的下侧，剪短的指甲碰到他那里脆弱的皮肤时，Steve痛苦地叫出了声。疼痛消失之后他放松了下来，感觉更加敏感。它提醒着他自己身体的一部分仍然可以断裂。</p><p>Tony又做了一次，如果不是因为他没有停止动作，每次感觉都像是意外。尽管已经用手臂遮挡，Steve依然闭上眼睛好挡住光线，随着这种感觉呼吸，直到Tony停下来，再次握住他的勃起。</p><p>Steve的所有感受现在都成倍的增长。Tony的手的缓慢移动令他痛苦，但同时又无比完美，那种触感不仅仅停留在他的勃起上，还笼罩着他的全身。</p><p>当Steve最终高潮时，带来的感受却没那么强了。他感觉到熟悉的美妙的冲刺，但它结束得像它发生的一样快，Tony最后又套弄了他几下，Steve的精液溅了他满手。</p><p>Tony离开时床垫立刻就动了几下。Steve紧闭着双眼，但这么久以来第一次，他知道Tony还会回来。床垫随着重量下沉，证明了Steve一直试图忽视的信念。</p><p>Tony给他擦干净身体，坐在他身边，有什么东西在沙沙作响，然后拉开他们之间的被子，将一只胳膊搭在Steve身上。Steve移开了胳膊，看到灯已经关了，闻到了Steve柔软的发梢。</p><p>这闻起来不像是他所熟知的任何东西，但现在这就是他想要的一切。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>